Soul Eater: Online Romance
by jazzcalhoun95
Summary: Soul Evans is rejected by Maka after confessing his love, now he has a new girl, who he's never met before. Will this mystery girl ever reveal herself to him or will there relationship remain online? SoulXOC, KidXOC. Rated M for future lemons
1. Chapter 1

**SoulEater668 is online**

**SoulEater668: **_Babe? U on yet?_

**SoulEater668: **_Im gonna keep doin this til you get on!_

**Hex_Gurl95 is now online**

**SoulEater668: **_Wel there u r!_

**Hex_Gurl95:** _Sorry, Soul, work took forever getting out!_

**SoulEater668: **_I thot u said ur job was relaxing?_

**Hex_Gurl95: **_What I do relaxes OTHER people, Soul! It's stressfull as hell for me..._

**SoulEater668: **_How bout I come by and keep all the freeks away?_

**Hex_Gurl95: **_Soul...I don't know...my boss is okay with our friends hanging around but I don't know if I'm comfortable..._

**SoulEater668: **_I undrstnd, babe, im not gonna rush you_

**Hex_Gurl95: **_Thanks, Soul, I promise one day soon I'll tell you we can meet_

**SoulEater668: **_Dont worry, babe, I've waited this long havent I?_

**Hex_Gurl95: **_Don't worry, you're doing very well so far, hell, maybe - MAYBE - we could possibly meet next week...?_

**SoulEater668: **_That a promise?_

**Hex_Gurl95: **_Well...you are the only guy who never asked me for...well_

**SoulEater668: **_Naked pics, I know, you know how cool I am babe, why would I need those? Anyways whatcha doing now?_

**Hex_Gurl95: **_Trying to figure out what book to read_

**SoulEater668: **_Your as big a bookwork as my meister!_

**Hex_Gurl95: **_How is Maka?_

**SoulEater668: **_Eh, same, she's cooking dinner right now, I think its some kinda stew_

**Hex_Gurl95: **_Is it a stewp?_

**SoulEater668: **_duh fuq?_

**Hex_Gurl95: **_Sorry, its a kinda soup thing, thicker than soup but thinner than stew._

**SoulEater668: **_Just asked her and told her about stewp, she says to tell you its ome campers beef stew?_

**Hex_Gurl95: **_Tell her to only cook the rice halfway in the steamer and let it finish int eh beef broth mix!_

**SoulEater668: **_This is Maka, What will that do?_

**Hex_Gurl95: **_I know that recipe, and if you cook the rice fully int he steamer and add it to the stew, it'll be all soft, its better if there a tiny but of crunch._

**SoulEater668: **_Oh! That sounds really good! Lnkljnw[g0- I'll doooopin that_

**Hex_Gurl95: **_Maka? Are you okay?_

**SoulEater668: **_Kicked Maka off, this is my valuable ...time with you_

**Hex_Gurl95: **_Aww, is someone sad they don't know my name?_

**SoulEater668: **_:'(_

**Hex_Gurl95: **_It's Ki-Ki_


	2. I think it's time

Ki-Ki logged off the computer after a long goodbye from Soul. She didn't close out of the dating site though, she kept Souls Profile up and stared at his picture. He had snow white hair that was disheveled, she didn't know if it was just the picture moment or if his hair was always like that. His red eyes were half closed in a "cool" expression as he smirked. Ki-Ki liked his smirk, those sharp teeth of his glinting in the light. She wondered if those were natural. His picture was taken in his room, he was leaning back on his chair with an orange top on, and from the way his legs were going off screen, she suspected they were crossed.

"Ki-Ki! Come down for dinner!" Her father yelled. Ki-Ki shut off the computer and grabbed her hoodie, since she knew it would be freezing downstairs. Her parents liked it cold for some reason. She grabbed her phone as it vibrated on the bed. Soul knew she could only be on the computer so long, she they always continued their conversations through text. Soul said it was because Maka got annoyed if he was on the computer too long instead of helping out around the house or something. Ki-Ki knew about Maka, alright, she knew Maka was Souls Meister, and Soul was a weapon. She knew Maka had shot him down a few months back and that was why he had joined the dating site she frequented.

Sure, she'd met plenty of guys online, hell, she received marriage proposals from five different men! But after she met Soul, she ignored them all and focused only on Soul. At first, she was actually scared he just wanted a friend, till he started telling her about how shitty his love life was and how he only wanted a nice girl. For the first two months she kept him at a distance, giving him vague responses and acting indifferent. She was there to find love too, she had gone through horrible relationships and was trying to find a nice guy. She felt like Soul was that guy. Never once had he asked her for any dirty details of her life, never asked to see what she actually looked like since her profile pick was indeed of her, but she had Photoshopped it and blurred her face, leaving only her hair and her neck to be seen normally.

Soul never pressed her for anything.

_ Ki-Ki was watching the chat room wall, there were conversations floating everywhere and she couldn't keep up. She was waiting for someone to say hello back to her when a new guy joined the group._

_**SoulEater668: **_Hey, what's going on?

_ Nobody in the chat room said hello back. Ki-Ki thought he would just leave like the other five, but he kept saying hello, with still no reply_

_**Hex_Gurl95:**_ SoulEater668, everybody in a convo so I don't think you'll get a response, sorry.

_**SoulEater668: **_Apparently not everyone is in a conversation ; )

_**Hex_Gurl95: **_If you want, we could have a private discussion? I've been looking for someone to talk to...

_**SoulEater668: **_Why not, I don't like other people to see how cool I am.

_ Ki-Ki smiled at that while she watched the bottom of the screen, waiting for the PM box to come up. She guessed he was new since it took him three minutes to finally say hi._

* * *

Soul texted under the table while Maka served dinner. Maka was actually happy for him, he'd met a girl who made him happy for once. His last few relationships ended in disaster. He even tried to date Blair, but as it turned out she just wanted him as a play thing, go figure.

"So when are you gonna meet this girl?" She asked.

"She said maybe next week." Soul mumbled, putting the phone on the table. Make smiled. He'd known this girl for five months and tonight she finally gave him her name.

Ki-Ki.

"Are you sure you won't be cat fished?" Maka asked. She had seen that show a few times, and ti did make her happy when the person in question was actually that person. She just hoped it wouldn't wind up the other way for Soul. He had never seen this girl before and never heard her voice. She didn't want him to end up hurt.

* * *

Ki-Ki sighed as she hefted the stored gate up, showing the store was open. She liked her job, despite the jerks she had to deal with. She worked in a tea shop in the Death City Mall. She made good money, so she was happy. Turning on the lights, she made her usual rounds: counting the money in the cash register, throwing out the old tea leaves that the closing shift forgot about and chose the brew that would be offered as a free sample at the door. Through the corridor of the mall she heard others doing their rounds, opening the gates, lights humming open and calls being made as they found something wrong with the days schedule. Ki-Ki looked at the list from yesterday, trying to figure out what tea she should begin brewing. She settled on the Sakura Samurai first, that was the most popular in the morning.

"Hi, Ki-Ki." Tsubaki said warmly as she enter the store.

"Oh, hey, Tsubaki, how are you?" Ki-Ki asked, opening the bag of tea leaves. Tsubaki worked down the corridor at Nature Looks, a cute shop that had clothing and jewelry that looked like it all came from nature. "Would you like some tea? You'll be the first to have it, on the house of course." She said as she filled the steeper with hot water.

"If it's okay, then sure. So how's the online dating going?" Tsubaki asked as Ki-Ki sifted some tea leaves and spices intot he hot water.

"I think I'm ready to meet him, honestly." Ki-Ki said with a blush. She only told Tsubaki about a nice guy, she never mentioned his name or anything specific, she didn't want to incase something happened.

"I'm so happy for you, Ki-Ki! This is a big step, are you sure you're ready?"

"It's been five months. And I feel comfortable with him...well...a little at least, but I'm sure when the day come closer I'll feel better." She said as she turned back to the tea. "Iced or hot?"

"Hot please." Tsubaki said as she pulled over some honey and sugar. "Just be careful, Ki-Ki, you don't know what kind of creeps are out there."

* * *

"Come on, Maka! It'll be fun!" Liz cheered as she dragged Maka behind her into the mall. It was a rare day off of school and, do to a vote of five to two (two being Liz and Patti) it was unanimous that they go to the mall. Soul hung back fromt he group, looking around at the shops. It was weird but he rarely came to the mall, Preferring to spend his time wondering around aimlessly. The only stores he actually took interest in were Hot Topic, American Eagle and Spencers. The latter being mostly to freak out Maka, who would flee to the tea shop across the way. Liz had stopped at the junction of the mall, looking back and forth to decide which way to go.

"I'm going to get some tea, would anyone care to join me?" Kid asked as he turned towards the tea shop.

"I'll tag along, I wanna see if Spencers got anything new." Soul said, walking along with Kid.

"You should get into drinking tea, Soul, there's a very pretty young lady who makes the most symetrically balanced tea, even her name is symmetrical!" Kid said, eyes turning into hearts

"Whatever, I guess I could try some." Soul sighed, looking into the store windows. He wasn't really thinking about the tea. He was thinking about Ki-Ki. Last night he had sat up until the early morning thinking about her and staring at her blurred face on her profile, trying to figure out her facial features. He couldn't make out anything besides the fact that she had bright blue eyes, a beauty mark on the left side of her neck by her collar bone, and dirty blonde hair that reached down past her shoulders. He wanted more than anything to see her face. He looked at the skin of her neck for hours it seemed, imagining how it would feel to touch that milky flesh, and if his thoughts drifted to far, what it would feel like against his lips.

Kid and Soul wondered past the bright lights of a designer store before reaching the soft glow of the tea shop. The right wall was lined with different bags of tea mixtures, arranged from caffeinated, decaffeinated, white, black, green, strong, weak, breakfast, night-time, camomile and more. The left wall was covered by different sets of tea pots and matching tea cups. Most were the traditional Japanese or Chinese style but some were novelties, like a Garfield the cat teapot. The shop wasn't busy, there were only five costumers and two employees. Soul looked over the counter at the different tea selections and kicked his foot absently, he didn't even notice the blonde employee fleeing to the back room.

* * *

Ki-Ki blushed brightly when he walked in, there was no denying that the man entering the tea shop was Soul. Her Soul. She thanked whatever gods there were that he was looking around the shop long enough for her to run into the back room. Her breathing was shallow and her heart was pounding.

_Why was he here?!_

She gripped the counter top and tried to steady her breathing. She was freaking out. She never even considered he would ever come into her workplace. She never told him where she worked. Maybe he guessed because she told him that what she sold relaxed other people...tea was relaxing after all. All these thoughts ran through her head before she stopped and sighed. She remembered now that Soul said he lived only a short distance from the mall. She was over-reacting.

She gathered her composure and peaked out of the back room. The snowy hair teen was no where to be seen. She smiled softly and came out of the back room. She knew she had to meet him soon. She just might loose her mind if she didn't.


	3. Ruined

**SoulEater668 is online**

**Hex_Gurl95 is online**

**Hex_Gurl95: **_Hey_

**SoulEater668: **_Hey, babe, surprised to see you on this late_

**Hex_Gurl95: **_Am I that predictable?_

**SoulEater668: **_Okay, I know I cant hear your voice, but something seems off._

**Hex_Gurl95: **_I've been thinking about what we talked about last night..._

**SoulEater668: **_About meeting? Babe if you're not comfortable it's ok, I'm not trying to force anything on you._

**Hex_Gurl95: **_I know, Soul, don't worry, I am comfortable with meeting you, but you know it's just that little nervous tweak..._

**SoulEater668: **_Babe, I think I know how to help you, but you have to trust me..._

**Hex_Gurl95: **_Of course I trust you!_

**SoulEater668: **_Do you have your phone on you?_

**Hex_Gurl95: **_Yeah..._

**SoulEater668: **_Pick it up._

**Hex_Gurl95: **_Ok, I'm holding it..._

* * *

Ki-Ki yelped when the phone began vibrating in her hand. She expected it to be a text, but instead the phone read "**Incoming Call: Soul**".

Soul held the phone to his ear as it rang and rang. His foot bounced nervously around as he waiting for it to stop. His stomach was feeling empty but full to copasity at the same time.

Finally, the ringing stopped and he heard soft breathing on the other end.

"Ki-Ki...?" He asked softly. He heard her breathing falter slightly. "Ki-Ki, it's really me, it's Soul." He spoke softly.

"..._Soul_?" A small voice asked.

"Yeah, yeah it is, I'm happy you picked up."

"_You sound different then I imagined..."_

Soul chuckled at that, "so you've been imagining my voice, huh?"

He heard her giggle on her end, "_ok, it really IS you."_

"I'm I that easy?"

"_I've gotten to know you that well I guess."_

"Does this feel better? Being able to actually talk?"

"_Yeah...it actually does..."_

"You sound cuter than I thought." Soul chuckled and regretted it immediately. He sounded like one of those perverts he'd seen on T.V.

"_Looks like we're both a little different, huh?"_

"I quess, so, how do you feel about meeting me?"

"_I think I'm ready, do you have any ideas where we should meet?"_

"Well...I know you're still nervous, so I think it should be a public place...me and my friends sometimes play basketball at the park near town square...it's nice and public, does that sound good?"

"_That does sound good, actually, how does...Wednesday at one o'clock?"_

"That sounds really good, I can't wait." Soul said happily, looking at his wall calender and seeing it was only three days away. "I'll see you then, babe."

* * *

Ki-Ki stared at the phone after Soul had hung up. She had lost feeling of everything else in the room and in life. She didn't even feel her own heart beating. This was moving very fast...too fast for her liking.

She wouldn't like this.

She wouldn't like this AT ALL.

Ki-Ki pushed those thoughts from her mind and slipped onto her bed, letting the strings holding the curtains on the canopy fall and hide her from the world. She sat there, staring at the darkness around her, a single tear falling from her eyes.

This wouldn't end well.

She wasn't supposed to love him.

She was just supposed to follow out her orders

* * *

Soul smiled up at the ceiling. He was finally gonna meet her. He was going to meet the girl he had fallen in love with. He got up fromt he desk and left his room, walking into the kitchen where Blair sat in her cat form, licking at a peice of salmon.

"Hey, Sythie-boy, whats got you so happy?"

"I'm finally gonna meet her..." Was all Soul could utter.

"That online girl? Oh, Sythie-kun, I'm so happy for you!" Blair cheered, disappearing in a puff of smoke, only to reappear in a slutty cheerleader outfit. "Soul, Soul he's our man, if he can't do it, no one can!" She cheered, jumping around the room happily. Soul never cared, never got a nose-bleed as he drank a glass of milk slowly.

* * *

_"Well, looks like someones been behaving."_

_"Yes, Mistress, everything is in motion. The plan will be finished soon."_

_"And what of that annoying Albarn girl?"_

_"She suspects nothing, ma'am."_

_"Good. I don't need her father catching wind of anything, you have the supplies?"_

_"Right here, ma'am."_

_"I want this done by All Hollows Eve, do you understand me?"_

_"Yes, Mistress. It will be done."_

* * *

Soul seemed to float around the apartment the last few days. He looked constantly in a daze, even in class, when he slept it seemed to be one of pure bliss. He didn't seem to hear anything anyone was saying and it got worse the morning he was to meet Ki-Ki. He woke up before the sun came up and sat at his desk, flipping through he conversations him and Ki-Ki had over the months. He wanted to be prepared when he met her. He wanted to know everything.

Her favorite color was beige.

Her favorite food was sushi (eel to be exact).

She just got a puppy last week. A pug named Kuthulu.

She had a sister.

Parents still together.

Loved puzzles.

Loved knitting and crocheting.

He reviewed all the information he could, waiting and waiting for the time to come when he would leave and meet her. Time seemed to move agonizingly slow. Seconds felt like hours, minutes like days, hours like decades. He heard Maka moving around the apartment, making herself breakfast. She asked him if he wanted some but he declined. His stomach felt like it couldn't handle food right now.

He was too filled with blissful love.

* * *

Ki-Ki was already dressed and ready. She wore faded bell-bottom jeans and moccasins. Her top was one of her favorites, but she had debated for an hour whether or not she should wear it, but she decided she should. It was a light turquoise tube top with a black belt clipped under her breasts. On her arms she wore matching arm warmers that strapped to the middle of her upper arms with small black belts, the cloth part was the same color as her top and flared out from the top down. Her hair was straight and cleaned perfectly. She was ready to meet him.

* * *

Soul sat down on a bench under a large oak tree. He looked around the park and sighed. It was 12:56 am and he was nervous. He couldn't remember the last time he was nervous. Maybe when he told Maka how he felt about her... Yeah, that was it. He had managed to get enough courage and tell her, but Maka told him she didn't feel the same way.

_"Soul...it wouldn't be right..." Maka said softly as she looked up at her weapon. Souls eyes betrayed his cool expression as he looked away. "Soul, I care for you, a lot, but I'm sorry, I don't feel anything more..."_

_"I understand, Maka...I'm sorry..."_

_Maka smiled softly and stood up, placing her hands on his shoulders. "You'll always be special to me, Soul, but not in...that way. I'm sorry but I can't date my weapon."_

Soul sighed at the memory. A month later he went online and signed up for a teen dating site. The first few responses he got were from horny 13 year olds, so he ignored them all, except when he met Ki-Ki. The user name she chose through him off for a moment when she first said hello, but he ignored it and talked with her. he was expecting someone goth, but she turned out to be full of life, and he loved it.

* * *

Ki-Ki made her way down the bustling street towards the park. She was only three blocks away and her being silly, stretched her neck up to see if she could somehow catch a glimpse of white hair. She saw nothing and trudged on, smiling to herself. She was finally gonna meet him!

* * *

"There, see her?" Eruka asked, pointing into the crowd beneath them.

"I see alot of people..." Free mumbled, scanning the crowd. Eruka growled at him. And grabbed his head, turning it towards the girl.

"Her! The blonde in the blue top!"

"The pretty one?" Free asked, smiling and blushing as he watched the girl weave her way through the crowd.

"Yes. The pretty one." Eruka said, a bead of sweat running down the side of her face. "We need to stop her."

"But...won't our Mistress be angry..."

"She'll understand." Eruka said, placing her hands together and mumbling a spell.

* * *

Ki-Ki finally caught sight of the park and sped up her pace. She could swear she saw him there. He was sitting on a bench under an oak tree, staring towards the right. She smiled and stopped across the street, swallowing her fear.

* * *

Soul was staring down towards Crow Blvd, for some reason he felt she would come from that way. He wasn't sure, maybe he saw to many movies. He sighed and looked at his watch, 1:07 pm. He growled slightly, telling himself she wasn't going to be here directly on time, it would probably take her a while. He leaned back against the bench and turned his attention to the street in front of him. His heart skipped a beat.

He saw a girl standing there, bell-bottom jeans, tube top and blonde hair. She stood apart from the crowd looking at him. He caught a glimpse of her sky blue eyes and that was all, before the screaming started.

* * *

Ki-Ki gasped as an explosion shook the earth beneath her feet. People around her screamed and ran in all directions, not caring who they bumped into. Ki-Ki was jostled around until she fell to the ground when another explosion rocked the city. Ki-Ki curled into a ball, trying to ignore the pain from the many people who stepped on her and fell over her. She almost believed she heard a voice calling her name.

Ki-Ki stole a glance up long enough to see what was exploding. It was a fat, black tadpole, and then another, and another. Ki-Ki watched them fall and hit the ground, sending rumbles and vibrations all around. Ki-Ki decided this wasn't the place to be. She shoved herself to her feet and ran with the crowd, running down the street and away from everything.

Away from the bombs.

Away from the mayhem.

Away from the park.

Away from her love.

* * *

Soul pushed his way through the crowd, trying to get to where Ki-Ki had once stood. He couldn't get far but he didn't need to. He was nearly across the street when he saw a blonde head of hair rise up and run down the street, nearly disappearing in the crowd. He screamed her name, trying to get to her, but the people in front of her were going the other way, not caring about the albino boy who was fighting against them.

* * *

Ki-Ki ran until the explosions were a dull rumble in the distance. Ran until she was far away from everything. She even ran straight out into the desert surrounding the city. She fell to her knees and screamed.

She screamed till her throat was raw.

Screamed till she didn't know why she was even doing it anymore.

Screamed till the pain went away.

* * *

Maka, Black*Star, Kid and Spirit showed up minutes after the first explosion. They were trying to get everyone to calm down and restore order. Soul still looked around, trying to spot Ki-Ki. Maybe she heard everything stop and came back. But he couldn't find her. No matter where he looked.

"Soul, you okay?" Maka asked, placing a hand on her weapons shoulder.

"Hmm? Yeah...I guess I'm okay...I can't find her...I thought I saw her but she's gone..."

"I'm sure she's okay, Soul, now come on. We need to deal with crowd control."

Soul nodded and gave a last look down the road before walking after Maka. He pulled out his phone and checked it. Almost like an answer from Heaven, there was a message from Ki-Ki

_I'm ok, Soul, I managed to get somewhere safe. I know you need to help with the crowds, so I'll be waiting for your reply._


	4. Seeing her face

Ki-Ki laid in bed staring at the ceiling, trying to piece together everything. Her fingernails scratched at the skin over her stomach, leaving angry red lines. She hated this. Hated how even though she loved him, she shouldn't be with him. Hated that if she didn't do this, the consequences would be horrid. She groaned and rolled over onto her side, looking at the laptop that sat on the desk across from her bed. She had its volume was all the way up so she'd hear if a message alert pinged. She hadn't heard from Soul yet even with the text she sent him.

Was he weirded out by the text? Did he think she never wanted to meet him because she never came back when everything calmed down? She sighed and rose up from the bed, the cold air in the house causing her skin to turn to goose-flesh. She made her way to her bathroom and flicked the light on, staring at her body and scowling.

* * *

Soul rushed into the apartment and straight to the laptop. He had tried to text Ki-Ki hours ago but his phone had died on him. He blamed it on little sleep and not thinking things through. His foot tapped impatiently as he watched the bottom right hand corner, waiting for those bars to fill up and tell him he has internet access.

Blair jumped onto the table in her cat form, looking wildly from one to the other. "What happened? I heard the blasts from here! Is everything okay?" Maka told Blair all she could, which wasn't much. They still had no clue who had caused the explosions or why.

Soul tuned them out and clicked the internet link as soon at he had access, typing in the URL quickly and biting his lip. Once the screen had loaded he checked the bottom screen.

Ki-Ki was online.

Thank Death for that.

* * *

Ki-Ki was tracing the tattoo's that adorned her chest. She preferred to keep it covered but today she wanted to look at it.

She hated the tattoo. It was a swirling vortex whose edges showed her true nature.

The top edge of the vortex morphed into three trees, the branches a web of lines, next to that, by her left breast the edge of the vortex stretched up into angry flames, on the bottom of the vortex, the edges were drawn calmer, but there was a chaos to them, the last edge appeared the calmest, it stretched out to form flowing water. It was done in black ink, marring her milky skin.

She hated the day she got it. Hated why she got it. She hated everything about it.

* * *

Soul sent out a "private chat request" and waited for her to respond as he plugged in his phone so he would have power. He waited what seemed like forever before she finally accepted.

**Hex_Gurl95:**_ Soul! I'm so happy you're safe!_

**SoulEater668: **_Ditto here, I was so scared, are you okay? did you get hurt at all?_

**Hex_Gurl95: **_A few bruises, maybe a few cuts, but I'm fine._

**SoulEater668: **_You ddin't see anything did you? Anything that could help us figure out what the hell happened?_

**Hex_Gurl95: **_Not really, sorry, just people running and some kind of black thing falling from the sky. maybe that was it?_

Soul called to Maka, telling her Ki-Ki had seen something.

**SoulEater668: **_What exactly did you see?_

**Hex_Gurl95: **_Huh? Did I see somethgn important?_

**SoulEater668: **_You just might have_

**Hex_Gurl95: **_Um...like I said black things, round, like the cartoonie bombs on tv...they kinda looked like they had tails._

Soul wasn't able to see the devious look on Ki-Ki's face as she typed.

**SoulEater668: **_These things wouldn't have looked like tadpoles would they?_

**Hex_Gurl95: **_Tadpoles? Well, I quess, to me anything round with a small tail looks like a tadpole._

**SoulEater668: **_Im gonna call so we can really talk, okay?_

**Hex_Gurl95: **_I got my phone._

Soul dialed her number and set it to speaker so Maka and the others could hear what she had to say. The phone rang four times before it clicked.

"_Soul?_"

"Hey, babe, I got you on speaker so everythig hear could hear."

"_Thanks for the heads up._" Soul had talked to plenty of girls to be able to read their tones. Right now she was giggling but he heard the hushed whisper of her breathe, signalling she was scared.

"Now what did you see, babe, any detail you can think of." Soul mentally apologized for sounding like he just wanted information, and that his voice didn't show how much he was happy to hear her voice.

"_Well...I was walking to the park, so you_-" Soul smirked, so she had seen him "-_I was about to cross the street when the first explosion happened. People freaked out, ran around and I fell on the ground. When no one was stepping on me...that much...I looked up and saw those black things falling."_

"Did you see where they came from?" Spirit asked, sitting on an armchair, "like an area they appeared in the most?"

"_Nothing particular, sorry...they all seemed to be falling on that street exclusively._"

"Nothing else?" Soul asked.

"_No...sorry..._"

Soul clicked off the speaker phone setting and held the phone to his ear, taking the phone charger with him to his room. "Thanks, babe, I'm sorry that's how our second time on the phone happened like that."

"_Don't worry, Soul, I understand."_

"You know, for the few seconds I saw you, you were gorgeous."

"_So you DID see me *giggle*."_

"And I can tell you EXACTLY what you're wearing."

"_Oh really? Right this minute?_"

"Right this minute you are wearing faded bell bottom jeans, tourguise tube top with matching arm warmers."

"_Mmmm, you may be wrong there, I got changed after I got home._"

Soul smired as he closed the door, "really now, and how wrong am I?"

"_Well...I kinda got rid of the pants._" Souls breathing stopped. Was his little innocent online girl trying to be sexy? If she was it was working for him!

"So pajama bottoms? I'm guessing...fleece."

"_Waaay, off._"

"No pants?"

"_Mmmmmaaaayyyybeeee._" Soul smiled wickedly.

"Who are you and what have you done with Ki-Ki?"

"_It's still me, Soul. I just...thought maybe you'd like this..._"

"Well I do, I like it very much." Soul said, reclining on his bed.

"_Well...if you want...I know you have a webcam and I have one too..._"

"Ki-Ki I'd be happy to do that but I gotta be sure you're comfortable with it." Soul said, grabbing his personal laptop and pulling it onto the bed, opening up Skype.

"_I'm okay with it, Soul, I have my Skype all ready._"

"Alright, I'm sending the call." Soul warned, clicking the 'CALL' button.

* * *

Ki-Ki watched as the 'INCOMEING VIDEO CALL' message came up and hung up her phone, clicking on accept. She heard the background sounds from Souls room but couldn't see him quite yet and her webcam was warming up.

"_You there, babe?_" Soul asked on his end as his camera slowly came to life, revealing Ki-Ki's love. He had set his laptop on the desk next to his bed so her could sit up and be seen fully.

"I'm here, can you see me?" Ki-Ki asked, seeing the box int he corner of the screen which was herself slowly show her.

* * *

"_Aww, come on!_" Soul laughed when he could see her. She had arranged the camera o her could see her nose, mouth, neck and nothing else.

"That's not fair, babe! Youc an see me but I can't see you!" Soul whined. He could see Ki-Ki smile brightly and heard her laugh.

"_Sorry, Soul, force of habit!_" She laughed and the camera shook before it slowly zoomed out. He slowly saw her eyes, just as blue as before, he saw the top she was wearing. It was a white tea shirt that was almost five sizes to big and hung off her shoulder.

"Wow, even more gorgeous than I thought..." Soul smiled. Ki-Ki was blushing madly and looking away from the camera. "Looks like we finally meet face to face."

"_More like pixels to pixels._" Ki-Ki smiled. Soul sighed and smiled at her.

"I'm happy we finally got to see each other, babe."

"_I'm sorry it took so long..._"

"You got nothing to be sorry about, babe, I just didn't want to make you do anything you didn't want to." Soul said. She smiled and leaned back, causing the shirt to slip lower down on her shoulder. Soul couldn't help but watch the milky skin came into view. Ki-Ki quessed what he was looking at and giggled, pulling the shirt back up. Soul pouted into the camera at her movement, amking her blush and slowly put the shirt back down the way it was. Souls smirked at her through the camera and chuckled. "Is some one trying to play big girl games?"

"_Trying and probably failing, right?_"

"No, you're doing pretty good, so far." Soul said, feeling a small twinge in his pants.

"_Coul you help me be better?_" Ki-Ki asked sweetly.

"Well, we could play the old 'you show me yours I'll show you mine'." Soul recomended.

"_Sounds like a kiddie game._" Ki-Ki giggled. "_Alright, how does it work?_"

"Well, I take something of mine off, then you take the same thing off and we go back and forth." Soul explained.

"_Oh! I get it!_" Ki-Ki said, reaching down below the desk. Soul watched to see what she would pull up, and when she showed him, he nearly fell over laughing. She triumphantly held up her socks, looking into a camera mockingly

"Two can play that game." He laughed, sliping off his own socks. "Now I choose something." Soul rubbed his chin in thought as he looked at her. Through the shirt he saw the outline of a strapless bra. He shrugged and pulled off his shirt, revealing the toned muscles along with the scar that ran from his shoulder to his hip. He through it to the side and when he looked back, Ki-Ki had already removed hers and had positioned the camera so he could only see from the tops of her breasts to her face. "Well played." Soul smiled.

Ki-Ki shrugged her shoulders like it was nothing.


	5. Secrets

Soul shut his computer two hours after their Skype chat. She hadn't done anything else than remove her shirt but he didn't push her. They spent the rest of the time talking about nothing in particular, just passing the time until one in the morning. Soul was tired now but he didn't want to sleep. He felt like he needed to know more about her. How the hell was he supposed to do that? He had no clue where she lived, no clue what her last name was or anything. He thought maybe the best option was to start at her phone number. Yes, it'd be creepy, but a part of him was dying to know.

Soul opened a new tab on the internet and began search for sites that could help him. Most of them were expensive, asking fifty dollars a number. He had the credit card his parents got him but he didn't want to spend that much. He settled on a site that was positioned specifically for Death City. It was only ten bucks and that was fine. Soul gave them his credit card number than waited for the verification email. He had time. It was only 3:17 am after all. Once the code was given he went back to the site and punched in Ki-Ki's number.

**Sorry, we have no number like that, please check you number again.**

Soul growled and put the number in again, this time being very careful.

**Sorry, we have no number like that, please check your number again.**

The guck was going on?

~*~*~*~*~  
Ki-Ki went downstairs for a glass of early morning milk as she normally did. She was feeling dehydrated for some reason and needed that feeling gone. She could also do without that annoying squirming in her stomach but she had no control over that. That was something that couldn't be fixed. Not by her at least. She opened the large refridgeorator and pulled out her private glass of milk, licking her lips like a cat.

"What happened today?" A voice behind her asked calmly. Ki-Ki froze and gripped the glass so hard she thought it might shatter. "Appareently you weren't able to meet with the Evans boy. Whatever happened?" Ki-Ki gulped and turned around, looking at the kitchen island.

Seated there like she was some kind of queen was Medusa. The snake witch.

"I'm sorry, Mistress, there were bombs set off before I could get to him." Ki-Ki answered, her eyes cast down.

"And do you know who set them?"

"Eruka Frog, Mistress." Ki-Ki answered bravely. Medusa inhlaed slowly through her nostrils and let out a long deep sigh.

"Yes, Eruka wasn't very pleased I gave this assignment to you. I feel I must apologize for her, she can be such a toad at times." Medus smiled.

"It's no trouble, Mistress, Soul thinks I ran like everyone else, becasue I was scared."

"Soul? So you've gotten quite close to him to use such formalities."

"It's what you instructed, isn't it?" Ki-Ki asked, breaking out into a cold sweat.

Medusa looked up in thought as one of her vector snakes rose from her back, slinking its way towards her, "yes, I do believe I did order you to get close to him, didn't I? How silly of my to forget." Medusa said, acting as though the thought had slipped her mind. Ki-Ki stood her ground as the vector met the skin on her neck, sliding around it like a choker necklass. "I guess it slipped my mind how...slowl these things can be." Medus said, standing up and causing the vector to raise Ki-Ki off the ground my her neck. She kept her face composed as Medusa came towards her slowly. "How long does it take to make a stupid boy fall in love with you?" Medusa asked, eyes narrowing as the vector around Ki-Ki's neck grew tighter. "Or is there another reason you have not made your move yet?" Medusa teased, raising Ki-Ki up more, causing one of her slippers to fall off.

Ki-Ki looked Medusa in the eye, not showing any fear or pain as she stood before her. Medusa chuckled warmly and set Ki-Ki down. "You are doing very well, Ki-Ki, playing it slowly is a good way to lure him in." Medusa complimented as she set her down, unwrapped the vector from her neck. Ki-Ki took in a gratefull breath of air. "I think you shall eb rewarded." Medusa said, as though Ki-Ki had one a prize. Medusa placed a finger to Ki-Ki's mouth, and obidiently Ki-Ki opened it as the dquirming in ehr stomach and body qrew less, only to be replaced by a sick feeling of something climbing up her esophogus. Ki-Ki choked back a gag as the small black vector came out of her mouth, wrapping itself around Medusa's finger. "You only have 457 of these left, my dear." Medusa said as the vector sank into her skin, "play nicely and they'll be gone before you know it."

**SoulEater668: **_Morning, KiKi_

**Hex_Gurl95: **_Morning, Soul, how are you feeling? Did you get enough rest?_

**SoulEater668: **_Eh, a few hours or so, you?_

**Hex_Gurl95: **_Like a baby_

Niether wanted to tell the other what had happened last night.


	6. Ki-Ki's soul

Ki-Ki stared at the picture of Soul again, taking in every single one of his details. She hated working for Medusa. She hated that if she didn't, Medusa would kill her. She could feel the snakes moving inside her body, sometimes, if she watched closely, she saw the outlines of them moving under the skin of her stomach.

She was out walking Kuthulu, who was tugging on the leash like a maniac, trying to get her to go his way. She snapped the leash and ordered him to follow. This was as normal as her life could get. She got the puppy to make her seem normal, although none of the other girls she knew of had a wrinkle faced ugly puppy. They all had chiuahuahs, labs or some other fru-fru dog. Ki-Ki loved all dogs, but ugly ones were her favorite, she loved dogs for their shock value. All her life she'd had large, lumbering dogs like mastiffs, great danes, rotweillers, event he ocassional pit-bull. Her last dog was a mastiff, neopolitan to be exact. She loved that dog but her death came unannounced. All the animals her fmaily had lived YEARS past their life expectancy, some ten years past if they were lucky.

Kuthulu was her first small dog (other than a bulldog) and she loved him with all her heart, even though he was a monster to walk. "Come on, this way. No, we're going MY way, now come." Ki-Ki scolded. She wanted her dogs to walk nicely, not like wild animals.

Kuthulu ran ahead of her, pulling the fifteen foot training leash a good ten feet for bouncing at the foot of another girl. Ki-Ki ran up and collected her dog before he could bounce again. "Sorry, we're still training him." SHe apologized as she stood up. The girl in front of her was the last person she wanted to see.

Maka Albarn.

She never met Maka and she was sure Maka had never seen her face but this wasn't how things were supposed to go, she was supposed to stay away from her.

"Oh, don't worry, he's just bing friendly, he's just a baby, right?" Maka asked as she petted the small peached sized head.

"Yeah, only seven weeks." Ki-Ki said. SHe was happy her voice always sounded different over the phone. Kuthulu was busy sniffing widely at Maka's hands while they talked.

Somethings wrong here. Maka watched the girl in front of her. She could feel her soul and it didn't feel right. When the girl turned her eyes down to the pug at her feet Maka took the chance to look at her soul. It was blue. A normal human soul but something was wrong. The soul fluttered to much, like it was struggling to cover something up. Every few miliseconds something would peak out before disapearing. Maka couldn't place it. It wasn't until she opened her eyes that she saw the girl staring at her, confused. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have rattled on like that." She apologized.

"No, it's alright, I just have a small headache is all and this heat isn't helping." Maka said, rubbing her head. The girl in front of her was about to respond when a guy on a moped sped by, nearly knocking the two girls over.

"Oi! Watch it, bub!" The girl yelled after him. Maka looked at her soul again and gasped. Her soul had changed. it was now dense, compacted, and purple. She stared at it in disbelief whiel the girl yelled. When she stopped and gained her composure, the fake human soul Maka had seen earlier surrounded the purple one. "I'm sorry I bothered you again, come on, Kuthulu, let's go." The girl said, walking around a stunned Maka.


	7. Making Plans

"Dr. Stein, can I speak with you?" Maka asked, opening the door to his classroom two inches.

"Maka, of course, what can I help you with? Besides these dissection notes: I mean really, Maka, you should pay more attention." Stein said, setting down some papers as Maka sat in an open chair.

"Stein, is it possible for a witch to hide her sould behind a human soul?" Maka asked.

"Not that I've heard of, I'm afraid. Witches seem to only have the ability to hide their wavelengths when they are not using magic, but when they slip and use it, their wavelengths becomes visible to meisters. Why do you ask?"

"At the market today, I saw a girl and there was just something wrong with her soul, like it was struggling with something, and when she became distracted, her soul changed to that of a witch, and when she regained focus, it was a human soul again." Maka explained, looking down at her hands.

"Maka, maybe you've just been under some stress, I"ve never heard af anything like that is it just sounds impossible. No one can recreate a human soul to cover another, even a witch soul." Stein told her, picking up another peice of paper and looking over it. "But I suppose if you see her again, call either me or your father and we'll see."

Maka sighed, bending her head in defeat. She had to know why that girls soul was like that, she just had to.

* * *

**SoulEater668: **_How was work babe?_

**Hex_Gurl95: **_Uneventful, pretty much just made iceed tea all day_

**SoulEater668: **_Hey can i ask you somethni?_

**Hex_Gurl95:**_ Sure_

**SoulEater668: **_U wouldn't happen to work at Siren Tea's across from Spencers at the city mall?_

**Hex_Gurl95: **_Why do you ask?_

**SoulEater668: **_freind of mine said there was a a blone working there with a symetricl name_

**Hex_Gurl95:**_ Let me guess, Death the Kid huh? Well, he was right ^u^, I do work there. Kid went wild when he saw my name tag_

**SoulEater668: **_I just wanted to check, don't got hinking I'll stalk you now, but with what kid said I had to know._

**Hex_Gurl95: **_Oh, I know, I saw you int he store last week ;)_

**SoulEater668: **_you little minx! Why didn['t you say hello!_

**Hex_Gurl95: **_I'm sorry...I got nervous and hid int he back room while you were looking at what to order._

**SoulEater668:**_ I am SOOOO getting you back for that!_

**Hex_Gurl95: **_O rly? How do you plan to do that?_

**SoulEater668: **_I got to that Spencers alot, maybe I go there everyday now, just to find you ;)_

**Hex_Gurl95: **_Why wait? Meet me at Sweet Dreams tomorrow._

**SoulEater668: **_Wait...are you serious?_

**Hex_Gurl95: **_I was serious yesterday, and I have to make it up to you, I never go back on my word, Soul._

**SoulEater668: **_So, say...11:00am? It'll give us enought time to hang out and maybe see a movie?_

**Hex_Gurl95: **_Sounds like a plan! To make it easy I'll be wearing a baggy army green top, faded skinny jeans and some sandals_

**SoulEater668: **_ Aer you a hippie? You wear alot of baggy, hippyish clothes it seems..._


	8. The mystery girl

Ki-Ki wandered around her room and sighed. She was going to try and meet him again...for the second time...third if she included that time she ALMOST met him at the tea shop. She mentally cursed herself over and over again as she paced. She had pulled out her clothes for tomorrow, decided what body wash and soa mix she was going to use, she had everything set up now she was trying to figure out what she was going to do now. She cursed everything around her and punched a pillow. She hated herself for getting close to Soul. Hated herself for making everything sound so magical. She was just doing her job. She had to remember that.

Soul flopped back on the bed and smiled. It took all his energy not to jump around the apartment cheering his head off. He had locked his door and was smiling like an idiot at the ceiling. This time he'd meet her, this time he'd be able to hold her in his arms and feel her. He'd seen her face, seen her standing infront of him but now he could actually hold her. That seemed to be his one goal. And he was fine with it.

Eruka growled and stomped her feet on the ground. "How hard is it to kill one mesely girl?!" She demended to no one. Free sat a few feet away, staying at her utterly confused. That girl didn't look scary, or dangerous, so why did Eruka want her dead. Eruka growled one more time and stomped the ground with both feet, causing Free to move over a bit.

"Eruka."

Eruka froze and looked behind her, as did Free. At the end of the alley way was a hooded figure. Eruka gasped and broke out in a cold sweat as the figure approached.

"I hear someone's been a bad frog." Medusa said as she stopped in front of Eruka. Eruka gulped and shook her head. "Then you didn't try to kill Ki-Ki? Strange I thought that you dropped bombs on her before she was able to complete her mission?"

"What? NO! Why would I do that?" Eruka said quickly. Medusa smirked and looked over her shoulder.

"What do you say, dear, is she lying?" Eruka shakily looked behind Medusa to see Ki-Ki standing there ina long pink dress that was too big for her, causing it to fall off her shoulder.

"No, Mistress, Eruka set the bombs the day I was to meet Soul." Ki-Ki said softly, looking as though she was too scared to move.

"Sh-She's lying! Why would I interfere with yo-" Eruka was cut off when Medusa shoved her hand into her mouth. Eruka was terrified to say the least.

"Stupid little toad, what do you take me for? You are not to interfere with Ki-Ki's plans or else I jsut might have to be rid of you?" Medusa sneered evily (how else who she sneer?) "Ki-Ki has a job to do and I won't let you ruin it, I won't think twice about ending you, little toad, remember that." Medusa said, removing her hand from her mouth and flicking off the saliva. Ki-Ki looked away and focused her gaze on a small flower that had sprouted through a crack int he pavement. She smiled warmly at it before Medusa stepped on it, crunching it into the ground. "Don't look so happy, Ki-Ki, you still have a long way to go."

Maka walked back from Steins lab at around dusk. The street lamps were just turning on and the streets were near deserted. She yawned slightly, she didn't feel like making dinner and Soul would probably complain but she wasn't in the mood for food, she couldn't stop thinking about that witch from yesterday. It was driving her crazy! Nothing made sense anymore...

As Maka watched she kept her eyes peeled, looking around to see if maybe she'd see that girl again. She wanted to know what was up with her. But she didn't find any sign of her or feel her strange soul. This was insane! Stein explained to her that it was impossible for a witch to have a human soul and that they could only hide their soul wave-lengths. Maka sighed, turning down her street and looked up at her apartment. As she walked down the street another figure appeared. This figure was blonde and wearing a long pink dress that slid over the ground as she walked. Maka slowed down as she watched the strange girl. Maka wasn't good enough to read her soul from here but something felt off. The girl walked until she stood in front of Maka and Souls apartment where she stopped and looked up. Maka walked at her normal pace, hoping to catch up to her but she had turned down another street before she made it. Maka growled and stomped her foot. She was sure that was the girl with the hidden soul. She just knew it.


	9. The gift

"Soul? Are you home?" Maka asked, letting herself in and locking the door behind her. She heard the ruffling of covers in the other room followed byt hte sound for foot falls.

"Yeah, what's up? How'd your visit with Stein go?' Soul asked, coming into the living room in his pajamas - flannel pants and a black tank top.

"Soul, have you felt any kind of weird soul? I know its weird but its been driving my crazy today..."

"Whadya mean 'weird soul'?"

"The other day at the market, I met this girl andher soul was just...off...it was human but it was too fluttery, and when she turned her attention to something else it changed, Soul, it changed into the soul of a witch." Maka explained widely, sitting on the couch.

Soul stared at her for a while before sighing, "Maka, I think you're just under a lot of stress, okay? We've got 93 souls so far and I think you're just trying to find a quick way to turn me into a Death Scythe."

"Soul, that's not it-"

"Remeber how it was with Blair? You could barely sleep all that time we were trying to kill the bitch - oh - no offense, Blair." Soul added, seeing the cat was on the table.

"None taken, Soul." Blair said happily. "But he does have a point, Maka-chan, most meisters can tell I'm a cat no matter how much magic I have. My soul my look like that of a witch but it's because of my magic. Maybe this girl is like me." Blair pointed out, poking a small paw in the air as she spoke.

Maka looked between the two and sighed. Was she really so obsessed with creating a weapon stronger than ehr dad that she can't even tell the difference between souls? Maka shook her head and stood up, "I'm gonna go to bed, I'll see you guys in the morning." She said, making passed the kitchen and into her room. Blair and Soul watched her leave, worried expretions on their faces.

"Poor, girl, I wish their was something we could do to help..." Blair pouted.

"I know, but she just needs to handle this on her own." Soul sighed, sitting at the table Blair was perched on. Blair turned to him with a sly looked and pawed at his face.

"So how's this online romance of yours doing? Nya?" Blair prodded, rubbing her back under his chin. Soul couldn't help but chuckle softly.

"I'm meeting her tomorrow at Sweet Dreams." Soul said.

"Isn't that a...grown up store, Soul-kun?" Blair giggled.

"Not that one, the one in the mall with all the candy and plush toys, next to Hot Topic." Soul reminded her.

"Oh, you got sugar junkie, huh?"

Soul simply shrugged, "she never mentioned it before, but it's possible."

"You should get their early and buy her a gift! Something a girl like her would LOVE." Blair decided, poofing into her human form; wearing her black leather bikini top and black leather boy shorts.

"I would but I don't know what she likes." Soul reminded her.

"Well...OH! Tell me the important things about her and I'll try and help you!" Blair decided, plopping heresf down next to Soul.

Soul thought for a moment, scratching his chin before he spoke. "I guess she likes kinda...hippyie-ish stuff, sometimes she tells me what she's wearing and it's usually something baggy with earthy colors like greens and browns... She did tell me she goes on a little hiking trip every weekend - didn't tell me where though..."

"What movies does she like?'

"It varies, I guess...she said she adors horror movies but likes comedies with Dane Cook in them." Blair shuddered at the name. She wasn't a fan of him. "She did say her favorite movies of all time were 'Interview with a Vampire', 'Forest Gump' and 'Titanic'..."

"Another Titanic fan? What's with women, it's such a cheesy movie." Blair grouched to herself.

"She loves animals, she just got a new puppy."

"Breed?'

"Pug, named Kuthulu."

"Anything else?"

"Not that I can think of, no, that's all the important stuff."

Blair sat qietly for a moment in thought. She was trying to piece together all the pieces. Likes nature...the Titanic...liked some romance... "I GOT IT!" Blair cheered as she stood up.

"Already? Wha is it?'

"You'll see! Now come on! The store is open for another hour, we have to hurry!" Blair was ina frenzy over this.

"Geez, let me change first!" Soul growled, going to his room and putting on his normal street clothes and shoes. When he came into the living room Blair was bouncing in excitement, itching to go and buy whatever was on her mind.

"Come on! We have to hurry!" Blair nearly screeched, pulling Soul out of the door.

"This?" Soul asked, staring down through the glass display case. "You're sure?"

"Positive, all the signs point to it." Blair said pointedly.

"Just seems a little weird to get her one, what the hell is she gonna use it for, anyway?"

"A woman in love always finds a way." Blair said, flagging to one of the store clerks. "That one, please, third to the left."

"And would you like me to engrave it?" The clerk asked, turning to Soul. Soul merely looked down in thought before nodding. The clerk pulled out a slip of paper and handed it to Soul. "Just writw what you would like engraved, where you'd like it engraved and circle a font." The clerk said.

"How long will it take?" Soul asked as he first chose a font.

"Depending on what we engrave. If it's only a few letters, then it'll be done by early morning, since we are closing soon." Soul jotted down what he wanted engraved and where and showed the man. "Hmmm...we should have this done by 9 o'clock tomorrow. Will that work?" Soul bit the inside of his lip. 9 was cutting it close but he had no choice and agreed. "Alright, I'll take this to the back and have it set into the machine. We'll see you tomorrw." The clerk said as Soul and Blair left.

"You'd better be right about this, Blair." Soul growled.


End file.
